wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
July 20, 2012 Friday Night SmackDown
The July 20, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on July 17, 2012 at the Valley View Casino Center in San Diego, California. Episode summary World Heavyweight Champion Sheamus helped Rey Mysterio fend off Dolph Ziggler and Alberto Del Rio After a surprise return to Raw SuperShow four days ago — following an injury at the hands of Alberto Del Rio that kept him out of action for almost a year — Rey Mysterio came home to San Diego and to SmackDown. While the city was already a very special place for the former World Champion, it was also the very location where he was put out of action. The Ultimate Underdog was soon interrupted by The Mexican Aristocrat, who proclaimed Mysterio made a big mistake by coming back and picking a fight with him — before ordering the “little Chihuahua” out of “his ring.” When the masked Superstar refused, Del Rio promised everyone in the sound of his voice that Rey’s comeback would be short. “Mr. Money in the Bank” Dolph Ziggler joined the party, upset with Del Rio for messing up his plans to cash in the Money in the Bank contract during Sunday’s pay-per-view. However, when both grapplers looked ready to turn their venom on an interrupting Mysterio, Sheamus emerged to welcome Rey back. As tension built to a boil, Del Rio ducked out on Ziggler, leaving The Showoff to face his formidable foes alone. Though The Great White clocked Ziggler, his bleach blond target managed to escape — with a little help from Vickie Guerrero — before Rey could follow up with the 619. Eight-Man Tag Team Match On Monday’s Raw SuperShow, The Prime Time Players failed to capture the titles from WWE Tag Team Champions Kofi Kingston & R-Truth. Four days later on SmackDown, Darren Young & Titus O'Neil would team with Hunico & Camacho against the reigning champions and Primo & Epico — the very team that promoter A.W. left high and dry to take over P.T.P.'s careers. The fast-paced thrill ride that followed was explosive from the beginning. When complete disorder broke out for the second time in the match, the crafty A.W.’s distraction allowed O'Neil to clock Primo on the top rope. As his victim fell toward the canvas, Young lifted his knees to finish him off. But just when it looked like the action was finished, Big Show stomped into the ring after the bell. Though The Prime Time Players managed to escape the wrath of The World’s Largest Athlete — taking down Kofi in the process — Hunico & Camacho suffered a double chokeslam, while R-Truth and Primo each felt the full effects of The World’s Largest Athlete’s destructive WMD. Intercontinental Champion Christian presented “The Peep Show” with special guests: AJ and Daniel Bryan “Peep Show” host Christian declared that bizarre reached a whole new level after Daniel Bryan proposed to AJ for the second time on last Monday's Raw SuperShow and she accepted. And three days before they are to be married on the 1,000th episode of Raw, the happy couple would be Captain Charisma’s special guests. After the betrothed presented a video of their wedding planning fun during the week, they confirmed to Christian that what they had was, in fact, true love. The outspoken host then turned his questions to the WWE Universe, who helped him determine in one collective voice that Bryan and AJ shouldn’t get married, that Bryan didn’t love AJ and that AJ had no idea what she was really doing. When Christian questioned AJ directly on whether she knew what she was doing, the off-the-wall side of the Diva re-emerged and she slapped him. Though the Intercontinental Champion opted to let it go, he took pleasure in informing Bryan that he was scheduled for a match against Kane — the monstrous Superstar who has a very volatile recent history with both the submission specialist and AJ! Don’t miss this Monday’s Raw 1,000, when Christian puts his Intercontinental Title on the line, a title defense the WWE Universe chose in a WWE.com poll earlier in the week. Kane vs Daniel Bryan At a pivotal moment of their excruciating matchup, Daniel Bryan dropped the rope on a charging Big Red Monster, causing Kane to nearly take out AJ as he fell to the ringside floor. When WWE’s “Yes” man took a second to check to see if his future wife was OK, The Devil’s Favorite Demon unleashed an excruciating assault on his adversary from behind. But back in the ring, when Kane tried to finish things with a chokeslam, AJ jumped on his back and attacked him. As she aggressively assaulted Kane, while holding on for dear life, the referee was forced to call for the bell. With his fiancée still on Kane’s back, Bryan attempted to re-engage the masked menace, only to get a chokeslammed for his trouble. Kane finally got AJ facing him, leading to a mesmerizing stare between them, before Bryan managed to pull AJ out of the ring. Vickie Guerrero and Ricardo Rodriguez got in a heated exchange Following the events in the ring earlier in the evening, Alberto Del Rio’s personal ring announcer and WWE’s Queen Diva got into a very heated, bilingual exchange. Sheamus & Rey Mysterio vs Dolph Ziggler & Alberto Del Rio After enduring an absolutely brutal offensive by his two opponents Alberto Del Rio & Dolph Ziggler — in his first match back in action in nearly a year, mind you — a completely war torn Rey Mysterio managed to tag Sheamus into the explosive main event. The Great White quickly cleaned house. But just when he was looking for the Brogue Kick on the Mexican Superstar, Ricardo Rodriguez grabbed his leg from outside the ring. This forced the referee to call for the bell and give The Celtic Warrior and his heroic masked partner the win by disqualification. However, when Sheamus turned his attention to Rodriguez, Del Rio seized the opportunity to launch a painful, post-match strike. He hit the first-ever Irish-born World Heavyweight Champion with an earth-shattering kick to the side of the head, before locking him in the Cross Armbreaker. He refused to let go as a figurative sea of officials worked to get his the titleholder loose. Dio Rio finally relented, leaving the ring on his own treacherous terms. At that moment, seeing The Great White writhing in pain, Ziggler looked poised to cash in his Money in the Bank contract. But, just when he was about to make use of his opportunity, a revived Mysterio burst into the ring and blasted The Showoff with the 619. Regaining his bearings, Sheamus followed up with the Brogue Kick that finished off the bleach blond threat ... for now. Results * Eight-Man Tag Team Match: The Prime Time Players (Titus O'Neil & Darren Young), Hunico & Camacho defeated Kofi Kingston & R-Truth and Primo & Epico (w/ Rosa Mendes) Other on-screen talent * Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lilian Garcia Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:WWE television episodes